I Love You
by DarkShadowAngel742
Summary: Sakura Ryuzaki is Sakuno's sister and is excellent at tennis. An event that happened on her trip to the U.S. restrained Sakura from falling in love, but one Seigaku Regular helps her to love again. FujiXOC & EijiXOC
1. The Beginning

I Love You

It was a nice spring day. Gentle winds blew then and now. In front of the gates of the school Seishun Gakugen, the tennis coach was waiting for her 2 grand daughters. "Where are those two? They are suppose to meet me here 30 minutes ago! and Sakuno always complains that I am late," sighed the coach.

Fuji was walking and saw the coach. She had a disappointed look on her face so he went to see what was wrong. "Konnichiwa, Ryuzaki Sensei. What's the matter," said Fuji. The coach sighed again and said," I'm waiting for Sakuno and Sakura." Fuji looked a little confused. "Whose Sakura?"asked Fuji.

Ryuzaki sensei looked at him and said,"She's my other grand daughter. She's Sakuno's sister." "I never knew she had a sister," smiled Fuji. Ryuzaki Sensei turned to see if Sakuno and Sakura was in sight, but they still werent. She then turned to Fuji and said," Sakura traveled to the United States because she had a tennis competition. She liked it over there, so she decided to spend a few years over there learning about their customs and stuff." Fuji chuckled.

"So she's into tennis too?" asked Fuji. Ryuzaki was about to talk when she was interrupted by a gentle and soft voice. "I'm sorry we're late grandmother. Sakuno and I were at the mall and we had no idea what time it was. I'm really sorry." Fuji and Ryzuaki Sensei turned around. Fuji's eyes opened. There was a girl with medium sized hair. Her eyes was hazel and her smile could probable bring a bird back to life.

"Finally your here! I was wondering what took you so long!" yelled Ryuzaki Sensei. "We're sorry!" said Sakura and Sakuno in unison. Ryuzaki sighed and looked over at Fuji. She saw that Fuji was staring at Sakura. She let off a small smile and said," Sakura, let me introduce you to our school's tennis prodigy. Sakura, this is Fuji. Fuji this is Sakura." Sakura bowed over and said,"Nice to meet you Fuji. I heard many good things about you. I hope I can play with you in tennis sometimes." She is really polite. I've never met a girl that was so polite before thought Fuji. Fuji got back to his senses and replied," Nice to meet you too Sakura. I hope we can play tennis with each other too."

Sakura went back up and smiled. "Well," said Ryuzaki Sensei," Sakura I need you and Sakuno to do something for me, so Fuji I will see you later." Ryuzaki started to walk away. Sakuno waved good-bye to Fuji and followed her grandma. Sakura smiled and wave a good-bye and walked off. Fuji looked at them walked off and waved good-bye too. Fuji blushed a little bit and walked off.

The next day, Fuji was walking to his homeroom and he saw people crowding around his homeroom door. He heard people saying ,"Oh my god she is so hot!" Fuji didn't care about the remarks he was hearing and he tried to get passed the massive crowd. Once he got through he looked up and his eyes open. He say Sakura sitting there and talking to other girls.

"S-Sakura?"said Fuji surprised. Sakura looked around because she heard her name and she say Fuji standing next to her desk. "Ah! Fuji-kun! I didn't know you were in this class! Oh! Where are my manners! Ohayo Fuji-kun. I'm sorry I didn't greet you properly." "It's ok,"replied Fuji. Sakura smiled at him and at that moment the teacher started to walk in. Everybody sat down. Fuji sat down next to Sakura.

"Ok, class! Settle down! We got a new transfer student today. Miss will you please stand up from your seat and introduce yourself?"said the teacher. "Hai!"yelled Sakura happily. "Konnichiwa! My name is Sakura Ryuzaki! I love to play tennis! I just came back from the United States from a tennis competition. I hope that I can be good friends with all of you!"

Sakura then sat down after her speech and many started clapping. "Ok good! Now open your social studies book to page 65." After many classes it was lunchtime. Sakura went and found a spot next to her new friend, Kazumi. Fuji was walking into the cafetaria and saw Sakura eatting. He wanted to sit next to her, so he can learn more about her, but he thought that it was too weird

so he sat next to Eiji. "Nya! Hey Fuji! I heard that there was a new girl in your class! So who is she?" Fuji looked and found Sakura about to leave. Fuji pointed over to Sakura and Eiji looked over.

"Whaa! She is cute, but that girl next to her is cuter!" Fuji looked over. Eiji was talking about Kazumi. Well, she looked sorta pretty, but Fuji wasn't interested in her. They started to eat their lunch. After lunchtime everybody went to their next class. Fuji had math for his next class. His teacher was giving him a boring speech, so Fuji sorta drifted off and stared outside the window. The girls were having P.E. and it just so happened that Sakura was in that class. They were racing on the track.

The P.E. teacher, Mrs.Yukizawa, started the timer watch (a/n lol I don't know what those are called...hmph!") Sakura was up with 5 other girls. The timer started and the girls ran. Sakura was the fastest. She finished the first. Five minutes later the other girls came.

"Fuji. Fuji! FUJI!" Fuji snapped out of his trance and turned to see the teacher looking straight at him with a ruler in his hand. Eiji came in with a bunch of papers his teacher wanted to give Fuji's teacher, but when Eiji entered the room he saw the math teacher with a ruler, so he backed off. When Eiji exited the room he thought _How come the teacher was looking at Fuji with a ruler? What's going on with Fuji? Nya I guess I will have to find out myself!_ Eiji then left the papers in front of the door and ran off.

" I'm sorry Mr.Yamato. I accidentally dozed off for a minute." replied Fuji. Mr.Yamato looked sternly at Fuji and then walked away saying,"I will back off this time, but next time no you hear?" "Yes Mr.Yamato!"sighed Fuji. Fuji looked at the clock and it was almost time for school to be over. In a few seconds the bell rang. Everybody ran out except for Fuji who was packing his stuff. After packing he walked outside and into homeroom.

He walked into homeroom and unsurprisingly saw a whole bunch of people surrounding Sakura. Sakura looked over the people and saw Fuji and she waved. Fuji waved back and walked to his locker. The school bell rang for school to be over. Fuji went over to the tennis courts where he had practice. He went to the fitting room to change into his tennis uniform. He walked out of the fitting room and started stretching.

As he started to practice he saw Sakura and Kazumi walking over holding baskets of tennis balls. "Konnichiwa, Fuji-kun." said Sakura very sweetly. "Yo, Syusuke!" said Kazumi. "What are you guys doing here?"replied Fuji. "Every Tuesday, 2 girls get picked and they help the principal with work,"said Sakura. Kazumi then shouted out,"Yea! Sakura and I wanted to help out, so we volunteered. The teacher picked us! I wanted to see what everybody was doing and I wanted to see all the new freshmans. So you practicing Syusuke?" Fuji nodded. "If you have time Sakura, can you play a little game of tennis with me?"asked Fuji.

Sakura poundered for awhile and nodded in agreement. "How about Sunday? I think that I am free then. So can you meet me at the park?" Fuji nodded back. "Sure! Of course. It was nice talking to you. Now I have to go and practice before Tezuka gets angry." Everybody looked at Tezuka and Tezuka turned his head and glared at them with his usual stern face. Everybody gulped and returned to what they were doing. Everybody waved good-bye and headed off.

"OOOOO! I think Syusuke likes you Sakura! You guys would look so perfect together! How about you ask him out on a date?"yelled Kazumi. Sakura looked down on the ground. "I...I don't think that's a good idea,"whispered Sakura. Kazumi looked at her with a sad face. "Why? What's wrong?"asked Kazumi. "Well Kazumi, since your my best friend I will tell you. You see, when I was in the United States-" "There you guyes are! I was looking for you!"yelled the principal. Sakura and Kazumi looked over. "I need you to help out in the cafetaria. They are missing 2 people, so I think you should help them."said the principal. Sakura and Kazumi looked at each other. They both nodded and followed the principal into the cafetaria. "So what happened to you in the U.S.?"asked Kazumi. Sakura looked over at Kazumi with a weak smile and just said,"Maybe later..."


	2. Shopping Spree

I Love You

Chapter 2

Tommorow had came and everybody was going to school in the chilly morning. When Sakura walked into class, she saw Fuji sitting at his desk already. Sakura then remembered about the time when Kazumi was mentioning that Fuji has a crush on her. She quickly blushed and sat down. _I can't love him...he can't love me_, Sakura thought. Fuji saw Sakura walking in, so he waved and smiled. Sakura saw him. She couldn't help it, but she turned her away from Fuji. Fuji saw her turn her head and wondered what was wrong.

Kazumi came running in through the door yelling,"Sakura! Sakura! Look! LOOK!" Sakura turned her head to face Kazumi and saw her holding papers in her hand. "What is that?"asked Sakura. "HEHE! It's some flyers for the dance coming up! Want to go?" Kazumi asked. Sakura nodded and said,"Sure! When is it?" Kazumi smiled a scary smile and said,"This Sunday!" Sakura looked at Kazumi in the eyes surprised.

"W-why is it on Sunday? I can't go! I was suppose to meet Fuji at the park, so we can go and play a tennis match together!" Kazumi made a puppy-dog face and said,"Can you ask him if he can come with you? Please! I really want to go: Sakura closed her eyes and thought for awhile. _Well I do want to go to the dance, but I can't just go up to Fuji and and say that our meeting at the park is cancelled. Hmm...maybe I should just go and do what Kazumi said. I guess I could tell him if he can come with me. But what if he thinks...NO! Ok we just go as friends then._

Sakura opened her eyes and nodded. "Ok then I guess I can ask him if he can come with us...and maybe he can bring a friend too! So the won't be alone with 2 girls!" "YAY! Ok today after school let's go to the mall to get some outfits for the dance!"agreed Kazumi. Sakura smiled and nodded her head. The teacher came in and started to take roll. After many classes it was lunchtime. Sakura went into the cafetaria and saw Fuji eatting with Eiji and the other Seigaku regulars. Sakura walked up a few feet and stopped. Her heart was pounding. _W-what's wrong with me? How come my heart is beating so fast? Oh well, I must ignore this feeling..._Sakura then walked up to Fuji and said quietly,"Umm...Fuji? Well...instead of going to the park...on...uhh...S-Sunday, can we go to the dance? W-well because my friend wants to go...and I can't leave her behind...and I-I can't cancel our meeting at the park so umm...can you come with me and Kazumi? Y-you can bring a friend if you want." Sakura then looked down on the ground.

She was blushing like crazy. She tried to hide her face by looking down. Fuji looked at her on confusion. _Why is she acting so weird? Why was she stumbling while she was talking to me?_ Fuji then replied,"Sure. I guess I can bring a friend along." Sakura then looked up and nodded. She then ran off looking for Kazumi.

The day went by quickly. Sakura and Kazumi went to the mall to buy some outfits for the dance on Sunday. "Hey, Sakura, who is the friend that Syusuke will bring? Cuz I am gunna dance with him rite?"Kazumi asked while they were looking at dresses. "I don't know. Fuji never told me,"Sakura sighed. _What happened to me? Why did i stutter when I ask Fuji? _Sakura thought. "Ummmm... hey Sakura... who was that kid with the red hair? He looks kawaii!" Kazumi squealed. Sakura stared at Kazumi.

"So?"Kazumi pleaded. Sakura answered,"I think it's Kikumaru Eiji...he's one of the regulars on the tennis team." Kazumi dozed off into space...drooling, and sighing every now and then. Sakura looked at her and pretended that she didn't know her because people in the store were looking at them. Sakura slowly tip-toed away and she found a pink tank-top that had a read heart one it with glitter. She decided to try that one on.

When she came out of the fitting room to look at herself in the mirror, Kazumi figured out that Sakura disappeared and found her at the fitting room. When Kazumi ran next to Sakura, she gasped. Sakura turned around and looked at Kazumi. "Does it look weird on me?"asked Sakura. "NO! OF COURSE NOT! IT LOOKS GREAT ON YOU! YOU SHOULD GET THAT ONE!"replied Kazumi. Sakura went into the fitting room to change into her normal shirt and went to the cashier to pay. After that they went to look for clothes for Kazumi.

They found a green shirt with cutted sleeves. Kazumi decided to try it on and it fitted her perfectly. "That looks so great on you Kazumi!"yelled Sakura smiling. Kazumi nodded her head and said,"Yea I know!" They both laughed and went to the cashier to pay for Kazumi's shirt. They bought some jewlery and accessories. After buying a pink skirt for Sakura and some flare jeans for Kazumi, they both went home.

When Sakura came home, Sakuno came out of the kitchen and asked,"Where were you?" Sakura then replied,"I was at the mall with my friend to buy some clothes for the dance on Sunday." Sakuno looked at her."There was a dance? Can I come?" "Sure!"replied Sakura smiling. They both chuckled and Sakura went upstairs, to her room, to put her stuff away. After putting her new clothes away and her accessories for the dance, Sakura went to eat dinner. Then she showered and then went to sleep.

The next day came by as fast as the previous. Before anybody knew it, it was already Saturday. Sakura's alarm clock rang. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sakuno. "Umm...grandma and I are going to the market, so you are going to stay home alone for a little bit, ok?" "Mmmmphhhhhhhhllllllllll,"replied Sakura. A raindrop appeared on Sakuno's head and then she dashed out of Sakura's room and headed into the car with her grandma.

Two hours went by and Sakura slowly woke up. She stood up and went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She went downstairs, wondering where was her sister and her grandma. She saw a note on the table which said _Dear Sakura, Sakuno and I went to the grocery store to buy some items for the party that we are having tonight for the Seigaku regulars. I didn't have time to make you breakfast, so I left some money on the table for you to buy food to eat. See you later Sakura. Love, Grandma._

Sakura placed the note down back on the table and grab the money that her grandma left behind. She ran upstairs to change and then went out of her house. Sakura wasn't familar with city, so she had a hard time looking for a restaurant to eat in. As Sakura was walking she accidentally bump into someone."AHH!"screamed Sakura as she fell down. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry are you o-" Sakura looked up while rubbing her back.

Beautiful blue eyes were staring into hers. Sakura quickly blushed and said,"F-Fuji?" Fuji took her hand and brought her back to her feet. "Yea it's me. Are you ok Sakura? I'm really sorry. My cellphone was ringing and i was busy talking on my phone that I wasn't paying attention."replied Fuji. Sakura quickly got her balance and let go of Fuji's hands. "I-it's ok Fuji-kun. Don't worry about it. U-umm...do you know any good restaurant around here?"asked Sakura as she was reaching into her pocket to get her money out.

"Wha? Where is it?"asked Sakura. Fuji opened his eyes. "Where's what?"asked Fuji. Sakura looked at Fuji and said,"My money grandma gave to me to go get something to eat! Now...I can't buy anything to eat...well it's ok. I guess I can try to cook something at home..." Sakura waved good-bye and turned around and walked back. Sakura felt a hand stop her. She turned around, seeing Fuji holding onto her arm. "U-umm...I can take you to this restarurant that I was going to. Want to join me? I can pay for you. Don't worry the money is on me."blushed Fuji. Sakura's heart started to pound. _Is he asking me out on a date? No...I can't I..._ Sakura blushed madly and whispered,"U-umm...sure..."

Fuji smiled at Sakura and took her hand. "Follow me Sakura." Sakura smiled and nodded. She didn't know why, but she was really happy. She looked at her hand, and the hand of another boy touching each other. _No...I can't...I can't..._thought Sakura.


	3. An Acquaintance

I Love You

Chapter 3

Sakura and Fuji arrived at the restaurant. The restaurant was called El Jardin. _Is this a Frech restaurant?_ thought Sakura. Fuji and Sakura walked into the restaurant. Inside had chandliers, flowers, expensive China, beautiful chairs, and tables. Sakura thought that this was the most fanciest place she have ever been to. A waiter walked up to them and politely said," A table for two?" "Yes,"replied Fuji. "Ok right this way sir and madam."

They walked to the other side of the restaurant and they sat down at their assigned table. "What would you like to order?"asked the waiter. Sakura opened up the menu and looked at the prices. They were so expensive. "FUJI!"yelled Sakura. Everybody stopped at what they were doing and looked at Sakura. Sakura blushed madly and said sorry. She then sat down, "What's wrong Sakura?"asked Fuji.

"Y-you can't pay for me. Honestly, look at the prices! Maybe I should go home and cook something. I can't let you pay for me,"whispered Salura. Fuji stared at her. Sakura was looking down at her napkin, placed out neatly on her lap Fuji then said,"Sakura, please stay. It's ok I want to pay for you! It's the least thing I could do for you! I mean...you invited me to the dance right? It's the...least thing I could do for you."

Sakura was quiet and still. Tears began to fall from her eyes. _Why! Why does everytime I look at him, my heart beats faster? Why!_ Fuji saw her crying. He stood up and walked next to he. He too her hands away from her eyes, so she could stop rubbing them. Fuji wiped her tears away. "Why are you crying?"whispered Fuji. Sakura looked into Fuji's saphire eyes. "N-no one has been this nice to me before..."said Sakura quietly.

Fuji hugged Sakura tightly. Sakura was crying on his chest. Fuji never saw anything so sad in his life. "Let's forget about all this and enjoy our meal togethor ok?"whispered Fuji into Sakura's ear. Sakura nodded her head. She wiped her tears away and sat down. While Sakura and Fuji were ordering, they didn't know that Kazumi and Eiji was watching the whole time.

Kazumi accidentally bump into each other at the park, so when they were walking home togethor they saw Fuji and Sakura. "D-did you see that Eiji?"gulped Kazumi. "N-nya! I...I did Kazumi-chan!"said Eiji. They were both petrified. "I thought that Sakura said that she didn't want to date Syusuke!"exclaimed Kazumi. Eiji nodded. "I thought that Fuji had no interests in girls!"yelled Eiji. "They lied to us!"yelled Kazumi and Eiji togethor.

"This is getting me really mad!"screamed Kazumi. Eiji thought for awhile. "Aha!"said Eiji a few minutes later. "What?"asked Kazumi. Eiji putted on an evil grin and started to whisper into Kazumi's ear. Kazumi started to have an evil grin too. "Haha! That's a perfect idea Eiji! Let's do it then!"said Kazumi happily. "Let's do it on Monday. I want to go to the mall to buy myself the new toothpaste! I heard that it was the flavor cookies n'cream!"exclaimed Eiji. "I was thinking that I could buy a new Ipod. My old one broke because I accidentally left it in my pocket in one of my jeans and I washed it,"laughed Kazumi. (A/N That happened to me TT) Eiji and Kazumi laughed togethor. After that they went to the mall.

Sakura was refreshed after eating, but she still felt guilty that Fuji had to pay for her meal. "Fuji, just...I'll pay you back somehow!"Sakura pleaded, "It's ok. You don't need to!"Fuji encouraged. Sakura stood up and said to Fuji,"I'll find a way to get some money for you!" Sakura then looked at the clock and saw how much time had passed. Sakuno and Obba-chan should've been home by then, so Sakura dashed out of the door to go home, since she didn't want to worry them.

Sakura was running across the street and didn't notice that a car was coming by. Fuji ran and pushed her out of the way. "Are you ok?"asked Fuji. "I-I'm fine,"Sakura stuttered. "HEY! Watch out where your going!"a voice called out. _That voice sounds so familiar...oh no! It's him!_ Sakura thought. Sakura stood up while covering her face and she dashed away, making sure that the driver of the car didn't see her.

Sakura ran home as fast as she can. When she arrived, her Obba-chan was standing in front of the door with a mad look on her face. "Where were you all this time Sakura?"asked the coach, with a stern look on her face. Her eyes were glaring into Sakura's eyes which made her shiver. "I-I was...looking for some food to eat...and...urr...yea...I got some,"replied Sakura. The tennis coach figured out that Sakura wasn't saying the whole story.

"Your a bad actor Sakura. Tell me the whole story,"said Ryuzaki sensei calmly. Sakura looked away and was wondering if she should tell her own grandma or not about what happen to her today. Sakura decided too since it was her grandma. "O-ok grandma. Well, today I was looking for a restaurant and I accidentally bumped into Fuji-kun. I lost my money so he took me to the fanciest restaurant in town and paid for my food. I didn't want him to pay because i thought that it wasn't right, but he did anyways...and I guess that's what I did the whole time."

Sakura smiled, trying to trick her grandma into going away. She couldn't say about the man in car. It would be too big of a shock. Her Obba-chan fell for the trick. She smiled back and walked into the kitchen. Sakura then quickly ran upstairs and took a nap. When she woke up she saw a pair of blue eyes watching her. She quickly got up and took her blanket to cover her face,

"Hahaha,"laughed Fuji. "Fuji? What are you doing here?"asked Sakura. Fuji looked at her in the eyes which spooked her out. "Where did you go after the man started to yell at us?"said Fuji. Sakura smiled the faintest smiled. "I looked at the time and I needed to go home before grandma punishes me..."lied Sakura. Fuji believed at what Sakura told him. He picked up his jacket and waved good-bye. Then he headed out of the door.

"I'm sorry I lied to Fuji-kun. If I tell you the truth...your going to hate me and I don't want that. I hope you will forgive me...and...I also hope that Kyo-san doesn't figure out that I am here...in Japan...or otherwise...it's all over for me...


	4. The Carnival

I Love You

Chapter Four

After a long and harsh Saturday, and brand new day appeared. It was Sunday. The day that the school, Seishun Gakugen, was holding a dance. Sakura slowly opened her eyes from her deep slumber. She stared at the clock and noticed that it was 9:35. She got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. After coming out of the bathroom the phone rang. "I got it!"yelled Sakura. Sakura ran into her room and picked up the phone.

"YO! Sakura ohayo!"screamed Kazumi. "K-Kazumi. Ohayo. I didn't know that you had so much energy in the morning,"joked Sakura. "Hahaha very funny. So? You remember that the dance was today?"asked Kazumi. "Of course! Why would I forget about a good day like this,"replied Sakura, smiling. Kazumi snickered. "I bet that you didn't forget about today is because of Syusuke huh?"said Kazumi. Sakura blushed like crazy, "O-of course not Kazumi! W-why would you think that?" Kazumi laughed like crazy. "I don't know...probably a guess? So! The dance starts at 6:00 tonight. I don't have anything to do then, so want to come to the carnival with me? I have to babysit my cousins and they said that they want to go to the carnival. So, wanna come?" "Yea, I don't think that I have anything to do until 6:00 tonight. I'll come over to your house ok?"replied Sakura. "YAY! Oh, Fuji and Eiji are coming too!"sang Kazumi.

Sakura was silent. "Uhh...Sakura you ok?"asked Kazumi. "O-of course! I'm ok! HAHAHAHA!" "Uhh...I believe that your lying,"said Kazumi. "Anyways, I invited them because I think that more the people, the more fun it is. Also, you invited them to the dance right? I think they have nothing else to do until the dance starts, so why not invite them also?" "Yea...well I have to go. I need to eat breakfast, then change, and then head odver to your house! Good-bye Kazumi:said Sakura. "Later!"said Kazumi.

When Sakura was about to turn off the phone she heard Kazumi scream,"YOU LIKE FUJI!" Sakura then yelled in the phone,"What!" The other line already hung up. "Geez! Kazumi!"blushed Sakura. After the conversation, Sakura went downstaris to eat breakfast her grandma made. Sakura then changed into a t-shirt and shorts and went out of the door. When Sakura was in Kazumi's neighborhood, she saw Fuji walking. Fuji saw Sakura, he waved and smiled the sweetest smile a girl can ask for.

Fuji ran up to Sakura. Sakura blushed a little bit and smiled back. "Ohayo, Fuji-kun,"said Sakura. "Ohayo Sakura,"said Fuji. They both walked over to Kazumi's house. Fuji rang the door bell. Kazumi opened the door. "Yo! What took you guys so long? Wait...you two arrived togethor? WOW! This must mean something! No wonder you guys took so long!"laughed Kazumi. Eiji came bouncing over and saw that Fuji and Sakura arrived togethor. "WHA! Sakura-chan and Fuji arrived togethor? Interesting..."smiled Eiji. Fuji and Sakura bothed blushed. Kazumi and Eiji started to laugh.

Sakura got so angry that she yelled out,"Well you and Eiji were here together when Fuji and I were walking here, so what did you do when we were not here? HUH? Were you guys kissing before we arrived!" Fuji, Kazumi, and Eiji were staring at Sakura. Sakura didn't know what to say or what to do. She didnt mean it "S-Sakura, are you feeling ok?"asked Fuji. He put his hands on her shoulders. She immediately flicked his hand off. "Sakura,"whispered Fuji.

"I'm sorry Sakura, it was a joke. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go that far,"said Kazumi. "N-nya...I'm sorry too Sakura-chan,"whimpered Eiji. Sakura didn't answer back. She lifted her head up from the ground and everybody started to see her cry. "I...I'm actually sorry Kazumi, Eiji and Fuji...I...I didn't mean to yell at you!"cried Sakura. Fuji went up to her and hugged her. He was stroking her soft shiny hair when they saw a flash. :click: They looked over and Kazumi and saw her holding a camera and they saw Eiji crying. "I...it's a Kodak moment..."said Kazumi. "Yep,"replied Eiji. Kazumi and Eiji ran up to Sakura and Fuji and hugged them both. "Let's forget like all this has ever happened. Sakura, I promise I won't do that again, so let's just go to the carnival ok?"said Kazumi.

Everybody yelled yes at the sametime and they all went out of the door. Fuji, Sakura, Eiji, Kazumi, Kazumi's 2 cousins, Yuki and Miyuki, all walked to the carnival. "Ok! Where do you want to go first?"asked Kazumi when they arrived at the carnival. "Me wanna go to the woller roasters,"said Yuki. "Ok then! Let's go to the 'woller roasters',"laughed Kazumi. "Yea!"screamed Eiji and Miyuki. "U...ummm..."said Sakura. "What is it Sakura?"asked Fuji. "I-I don't like roller coasters. I'm sorry if I'm ruining our trip..."whimpered Sakura.

"Nonsense! You don't have to go if you don't want to go. Eiji, Yuki, Miyuki, and I will go then. You and Fuji will stay here since some robbers here Fuji has to stay and protect Sakura right?"said Kazumi snickering. Sakura and Fuji bothed blush. Kazumi ran away with her cousins and Eiji before Sakura starts to get angry. Minutes passed by with nothin but silence between Sakura and Fuji. "Umm..are you thirsty Sakura? Want me to get something to drink?"asked Fuji, breaking the silence. Sakura nodded and smiled. Fuji ran off to buy some drinks.

Sakura then started to cough. :cough cough: _I'm feeling really dizzy...:cough cough:_ Sakura's eyesight was getting blurry. Sakura looked to her right and saw a tall, blonde man with a suit. _OH NO! Why is he here? I'm sorry Fuji, but I got to get out of here before he sees me! _thought Sakura. Sakura got up from the bench and ran off.

Fuji ran back with the drinks, finding that Sakura wasn't there. _Where did she go? _thought Fuji. The man with the blonde hair and the suit came up to Fuji and said,"Excuse me sir. Do u you happen to know who this girl is?" The strange man took out a picture of Sakura. Fujis eye's opened. The picture of Sakura was when she was playing tennis. _Wha? How did this man get a picture of Sakura?_ "I actually do know who this girl is sir. If it's not too impolite, may you tell me how you know her sir?"said Fuji politely.

The man snickered and said,"She's my wi-" "YO! Syusuke! Sorry we took so long. The line was pretty long!"yelled Kazumi. Kazumi happened to notice the man with Fuji. Kazumi remembered what Sakura told her. :Back Flash: _Sakura took out a picture. "Hmm? Who is this Sakura?"asked Kazumi. Sakura looked at her in the eyes and said,"If you see this man please tell me right away! Please tell me if you see him ok Kazumi? Kazumi nodded. "O-ok Sakura..." _:End of Back Flash: "Uh...Syusuke...let's go to the bumper cars shall we?"said Kazumi nervously. Fuji shaked his head no. "You guys can go without me. I want to talk to this man for awhile. Please, go on without me."said Fuji. "Grr...NO WAY SYUSUKE! HAVEN'T YOUR MOM EVER TELL YOU TO NOT TALK TO STRANGERS? SO COME ON! WE ARE GOING TO THE BUMPER CARS!"screamed Kazumi. Kazumi took Fuji by the arm and dragged him away. Eiji, Yuki, and Miyuki followed.

Kazumi dragged Fuji into an alley way and pushed him over to the wall. "What was that for Kazumi! I needed to talk to him!"yelled Fuji. Kazumi stared into his eyes like a carnivore. "Syusuke...do not talk to that man again...EVER!"ordered Kazumi. Just looking at her eyes made Fuji shiver. "W-why!"stuttered Fuji. "Because Sakura said so!"exclaimed Kazumi. Miyuki, Yuki, and Eiji were covering their ears, even though it didn't help at all.

"W-why did Sakura tell you...to not talk to him?"asked Fuji with his eyes wide opened. Kazumi looked away. "I don't know Syusuke...I don't know...she just told me to tell her that if I see that guy I will tell her...speaking of Sakura then...where did she go!"asked Kazumi. "I-I don't know. She wanted me to go and get her a drink and then when I came back she wasn't there,"replied Fuji. "Come on everyone. Let's go to Sakura's house,"said Kazumi looking into the sky.

Everybody nodded and went. When they arrived at Sakura's house, Fuji rang the doorbell. Sakuno opened the door. "Oh! Fuji-sempai. Kazumi-san! Eiji-sempai. What are you doing here?"said Sakuno. "Is Sakura home?"asked Fuji. Sakuno nodded. "She's in her room. Please come on in everyone. I'll make some tea." Everyone walked in and sat on the couch. "I'll get my sister out of her room. Please wait here everyone." Sakuno then ran up the stairs. A few minutes later, Sakuno came down with Sakura.

"Sakura! Why did you go back home?"said Kazumi while standing up. "Sakura slowly walked over to Kazumi and weakly said,"I didn't feel so well, so I wanted to go back home. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Sakura then turned to Fuji. "I'm really sorry Fuji. You went to get me a drink and I jus-" "Sakura?"said Fuji. Sakura then coughed and fell over. Fuji ran and grabbed her. "Sakura! Are you ok?"yelled Fuji. Sakura was silent. Her face was turning white and her skin was getting cold.

"KYAA! OBAA-CHAN! SAKURA! SAKURA!"screamed Sakuno. The tennis coach came running over from the kitchen and saw Sakura. "Oh my...SAKUNO QUICK CALL THE DOCTOR! FUJI BRING HER UP TO HER ROOM! NOW! KAZUMI RUN OVER TO THE CLOSET OVER THERE AND GET SOME MEDICINE! EIJI GO GET SOME HOT TOWELS!"exclaimed Ryzuaki Sensei. Everybody ran to do their job. Fuji ran upstairs and went into Sakura's room. "I...I'm sorry...if I'm...being a nuisance...:cough cough: Maybe...you should...go to...the dance...without me..."whispered Sakura while smiling a sad smile. "Stop talking! Just rest and get better! I won't go to the dance without you!"said Fuji. Fuji placed Sakura into her bed and placed her blanket over her. Eiji came running in with hot wet towels. "Ne...Fuji...is Sakura-chan going...to be alright?"said Eiji while placing a towel on her forehead.

"I don't know Eiji...but...she has to!"said Fuji quietly. Kazumi came in with the medicine. "Hang in there Sakura!"yelled Kazumi while pouring the medicine into a small cup and let Sakura drink it slowly. Then, Sakuno came running in with the doctor. "Ok, everybody get out of the room."said the doctor. Fuji went up to Sakura and kissed her on the cheek and then went out of the room. Everybody sat on the couch, waiting for the doctor to come out.

After an hour and 30 minutes, the doctor came out. "Is she going to be alright doctor?"asked Ryuzaki sensei. The doctor nodded. "Of course! She's fine, but she can't leave the bed until a week later. Giver her this medicine every 3 hours."said the doctor while giving Ryuzaki sensei the medicine. "Tell her to relax. Don't let her stress out because the cause of her getting sick was from stress. I will be leaving now. Thank you."said the doctor and walked out of the house.

Everybody ran upstairs into Sakura's room. "Sakura! Are you ok?"asked Fuji. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards Fuji. "Kazumi, Eiji, Yuki, Miyuki, Sakuno, Obaa-chan... konnichiwa,"said Sakura smiling. Fuji looked at Sakura. "Sakura...are you ok?"asked Fuji again. Sakura slowly got up and said,"Who...who are you?"


	5. Delay of the Dance

I Love You

Chapter Five

Fuji laid silent with his eyes opened. "Excuse me sir, but...can you answer my question?"asked Sakura, smiling sweetly. Fuji stared at her in despair. "N-ne...Sakura-chan...don't tell me that you don't know who he is?"said Eiji. Sakura slowly turned her head to Eiji. "Eiji-kun, I really don't know who he is,"replied Sakura. Sakura then turned her head to Fuji. She stared at him in the eyes.

She lifted her hand and placed her hand on his face, slowly stroking it. "I feel like...I know you from somewhere..."said Sakura. She then picked up Fuji's hand and placed it on her cheek. "You feel...so warm..."whispered Sakura. Everybody stared at Fuji and Sakura. "Heh..."said Ryuzaki sensei. "Everyone let's leave these two alone for awhile. I think they need it."said the tennis coach.

Everybody nodded and walked out of the room. "S...Sakura...are you sure you don't remember me?"asked Fuji. Sakura turned and look at the clock. It was 5:01. She then turned over to Fuji. His head laid on her lap. She noticed tears falling from his face. "I...I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you when you were in need..and you were smiling even though you were in pain...why?"whispered Fuji.

Sakura picked up his head from her lap and hugged him. They were silent for a few minutes and then Fuji heard a giggle. "Heh...he...he" Fuji looked up at Sakura and noticed that she was the one laughing. "Heh...heh...hahahahahaha!"laughed Sakura. Fuji stood up on his feet and said,"S-Sakura what's wrong? Why are you laughing so hard?" "G-gomen...F-F-Fuji...hahahaha!"exclaimed Sakura.

"Huh? Y-you know my name? How?"asked Fuji. "I-I'm sorry Fuji..hahaha..."'said Sakura. A few minutes of confusion passed by and Fuji noticed that Sakura began to calm down. "ahem...I'm sorry Fuji. Well, that was the first time I saw you cry, since you saw me cry."said Sakura. Fuji was silent. "You...you lied?"asked Fuji. Sakura sorta felt bad since she made everyone worry. "I'm sorry Fuji...I just wanted to know how you would act if you thought that I have forgotten about you..."said Sakura sadly.

Sakura then heard someone chuckle. She looked at Fuji and noticed that he was laughing. "Heh..hahahaha! I can't believe that I fell for that! Your a great actor Sakura!"laughed Fuji. They bothed laughed together. "I'm going to get you for that Sakura..."snickered Fuji. "Eh? Uh...oh..."said Sakura. Fuji ran at Sakura and started to tickle her. "N-no Fuji stop...hahahaha!"laughed Sakura maniacally.

Downstairs Eiji, Kazumi, and Sakuno heard them laughing. "What's going on?"said Kazumi. "Nya...why are they laughing?"asked Eiji. "Let's go upstairs and check."said Sakuno. When they were about to run they heard someone shout,"Leave them alone!" Everybody stopped running and looked back and notcied that Ryuzaki sensei was the one who told them to stop. "Why Obaa-chan?" asked Sakuno. "Sakura...she didn't forget about Fuji. She was just joking. She does that all the time...that silly girl..."said Ryuzaki sensei while closing her eyes.

"She does that all the time?"asked Kazumi to Sakuno. "Gomen...Kazumi-sempai. I didn't know that she faked about forgetting people."said Sakuno. Everybody thought for awhile and then Kazumi noticed the time. "Oh no!"yelled Kazumi. Everybody looked at her. "What's wrong Kazumi-chan?"asked Eiji. "If we don't hurry we are going to miss the dance!"exclaimed Kazumi. "N-nya that's right!" Let's go tell Fuji and Sakura that!"said Eiji. "I'm sorry Eiji and Kazumi, but I don't think that Sakura will be able to go to the dance."said Ryuzaki sensei.

Eiji and Kazumi looked at her and said,"Why?" "Remember what the doctor said? She has to stay in bed! She can't go anywhere!"said the tennis coach. "Your right..."said Kazumi. "Wha? But Sakura-chan was looking forward to the dance!"whined Eiji. Kazumi glared at him and said,"Do you want her to get better or not?" Eiji shivered and nodded a yes. Kazumi then walked upstairs with Eiji. When they entered Sakura's room their eyes widened.

They saw Fuji on top of Sakura with Fuji's hands on her waist. Kazumi and Eiji blushed. "W-we're sorry to disturb you..."said Eiji laughing a little bit and started to walk away. "U...um yea!"Kazumi was going to walk away too when she remembered about the dance, "Oh yea! Fuji let's go to the dance! We're going to be late! Sorry Sakura, but your going to have to stay home. I don't want you to go outside and faint again! Your too important to me!"yelled Kazumi

"It's fine Kazumi. I will stay home,"said Sakura smiling. "Cool...ok Syusuke let's go!"said Kazumi. "I'm sorry Kazumi, but I think I will skip this one." "Huh? Why?"said Sakura and Kazumi in unison. "Because...I think that the dance wouldn't be fun without Sakura. Besides she's sick right? I want to stay by her side until she is better."said Fuji while holding onto Sakura's hands. Sakura blushed and Kazumi smiled.

"Ok! Ok! Then me and Eiji will go then. Heh..heh...heh...wish us luck!"said Kazumi while walking away. Fuji and Sakura bothed laughed. "Umm..Fuji?"said Sakura. "Hmm?"replied Fuji. "Thank you for staying with me. It would get really lonely over here if you didn't stay. I'm really sorry. If it wasn't for me then you would've been able to go to the da-" Fuji's hand was over Sakura's mouth so she could stop talking. Fuji then went close to her face and placed his mouth with hers. _Oh...my..gosh! Is he kissing me...no...no...he can't...I can't let in..I can't..._A few minutes later Fuji removed his mouth away from Sakura. They were both blushing madly. "Uh..."whispered Sakura.

She was speechless. She didn't know why Fuji kissed her, but he did. Fuji looked at Sakura into the eyes and he placed her down on her bed. "Just rest, Sakura. I don't want you to go through pain again, so just rest. I will be right here with you, so don't worry about anything."whispered Fuji into Sakura's ear. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. Fuji bent over and kissed her on her forehead and then he took a book off Sakura's bookshelf. He dragged a chair next to Sakura's bed and started to read the book.

Sakura then fell asleep. The next morning was a sunny day. The sun shined in through the window which made it really hot. Sakura woke up because of the hotness. She felt something wrapped around her waist. She turned over and saw Fuji lying next to her with his arms wrapped around her. Sakura smiled while blushing and placed her head on his chest. _His arms is really warm...it is really comfortable right now...I could stay here forever._

Sakura closed her eyes and smiled until she heard a noise. "Ahem..." Sakura noticed that it was somebody's voice. She took Fuji's arms and removed it from her waist. She then got up. It was Kazumi and Eiji. They were laughing like crazy which made Fuji wake up. "I bet you guys had a really nice time together last night huh?"laughed Kazumi. Eiji didn't say anything. He was laughing so hard that he was rolling on the ground.

"No! You got the wrong idea!"said Sakura blushing. Fuji got up from the bed. "Ohayo minna..."yawned Fuji. "Are you sure we got the wrong idea Sakura? I got some evidence that we didn't get the wrong idea." Fuji was confused. "What evidence?"asked Fuji. "Heh heh...remember when I told you that I broke my iPod Sakura? Well, me and Eiji were at the mall and I wanted to get a new one, but I didn't have enough money so instead, I bought a mini camera that can record also. So! When I was about to leave I placed my camera on your desk and then I went. The dance ended at 10, so Eiji and I decided to sleep over at your house so we can accompany you. When I came back, I saw Fuji sleeping in your bed and I took the camera. Eiji and I were watching it and we saw you to kissing."said Kazumi proudly.

"Y-you saw me and Fuji kissing?"exclaimed Sakura. "Hahaha! Yep!"said Kazumi. Fuji and Sakura blushed. "I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom."said Fuji. Eiji went and tagged along with Fuji. "It was fun wasn't it Fuji?"laughed Eiji. Fuji blushed and whispered,"Yea..." He then smiled. Eiji saw him smiling and smiled back. Sakura was sitting on her bed still embarassed.

Sakura wanted to change the subject so she asked Kazumi,"Um...what did you and Eiji do at the dance?" Kazumi merely blushed. "I-"she started,"...nothing much." Sakura knew that at the dance, Kazumi didn't do "nothing much". "Are you sure? You sound pretty...hmm...how should I say it...embarassed? Nervous?"joked Sakura. Kazumi also wanted to change the subject so so asked Sakura,"Umm...hey Sakura. Why did you want me to inform you that if I saw the man in the picture you showed me...I have to tell you. Why?" Sakura looked at her with a frown. "Well...you see? Well...we are sorta...related..."said Sakura with a weak smile.

"Um..ok. Well since your grandma is not here and your sister is at her friend's house, I guess I will go and make breakfast then."said Kazumi while walking away. _Yea we are related Kazumi...sort of...I can't tell them. The event at the carnival was a close one. I hope he didn't see me...Kyo-san...why can't you let me go? Forget about me...or...should I forget about Fuji?_


	6. Sacrifice

I Love You

Chapter Six

"BREAKFAST IS READY!"yelled Kazumi. Everybody came running downstairs to eat their first meal of the day. Everybody took their seats and started to eat. No one was talking. Silence filled the air. Everyone just ate, except for Sakura. She was staring down at her food. "Umm..."said Sakura. Everybody looked up. "What is it Sakura?"asked Fuji. "I was just wondering, but if you love this person and you already have a hu-" :ring ring: "Ah! The phone! I'll get it!"said Sakura. "Konnichiwa. This is the Ryuzaki resident. May I help you?"said Sakura. "Sakura? Sakura is that you? Oh my gosh I missed you so much? Why did you run away from home?"said a mysterious voice that only Sakura knew who it was. "K-Kyo-san?"whispered Sakura.

"Yea it's me honey! Where are you? I'm going to pick you up right now."exclaimed Kyo. "How did you get my number?"asked Sakura angrily. "Hmm..let me think...a girl with 2 pigtails...her personality is just likes yours...nice, caring, beautiful...oh yea! Your sister!" "Wha? What did you do with her!"yelled Sakura quietly. "Nothing really...I just locked her up at my house. She didn't tell me where you were so I was being nice and instead of killing her, I just ask for the phone number." "Y-you monster!"screamed Sakura. Fuji, Kazumi, and Eiji heard her scream, so they came running to her.

"Sakura what's wrong?"asked Fuji. "I'm not the monster my dear Sakura. You are. You ran away so I had to come and search for you. You didn't come back so I had to lock your sister up. It's your fault sweety." Sakura eyes widened. "NO IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT! NO!"screamed Sakura in extreme anger. "SAKURA!"yelled Fuji. "Tell you what cupcake. 10 days from now, meet me at the park. You will come alone. I will bring your sister and we will have an exchange. If you want your sister to be safe then you have to come back to me. See you later darling." "WAIT!"yelled Sakura

. Kyo already hanged up. Sakura slammed the phone down. "DARN!"screamed Sakura. Fuji, Kazumi, and Eiji never saw Sakura like this before. "Sakura what's wrong? Tell me?"asked Fuji. Sakura looked at them straight in their eyes with an angry and evil face. "He has Sakuno...he has Sakuno..." "Who has Sakuno?"asked Kazumi. Sakura was silent. She then started to laugh."Heh...heh...hahaha." Everybody looked at her like she was crazy. "Sakura tell me, what is wrong!"asked Fuji again, now angry. "I'm sorry everyone, but...I'm going back to the United States in 10 days..."whispered Sakura with tears overflowing in her eyes.

"WHAT!"yelled everybody. "Why?"screamed Fuji. Sakura didn't say anything more. She slowly walked right pass them and up into her room. Everybody was silent. "Why is she going back?"asked Eiji. "I don't know Eiji!"exclaimed Kazumi. "She...she can't go back."whispered Fuji. Fuji ran up to her room, finding Sakura packing the things she didn't need for 10 days. Fuji ran up to her and grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. "Why are going back!"yelled Fuji. Sakura didn't say anything. She only looked away.

Fuji saw her crying. Fuji's eyes widened. _Stop crying...no...did I make you cry again? No stop..._thought Fuji. "Stop...stop crying. Stop crying...I'm sorry Sakura. I said that I will be by your side... so you didn't have to fear of anything...and now...your crying...and because of me...I'm so sorry Sakura,"cried Fuji. Sakura slowly lifted her arms and wrap them around Fuji. "No...I'm sorry. I was clumsy to begin with. I lied to you all this time...everyday...I'm so sorry,"whispered Sakura.

Kazumi and Eiji were at the door. They were both crying. Kazumi hugged Eiji and cried on his chest. "My...best friend...she's crying...and then she's leaving...and I can't do anything...I'm the worst friend ever,"cried Kazumi. "No...it's not your fault Kazumi...it's not..."said Eiji. They both looked at each other in the eye...both of their eyes were filled with tears of despair and sadness..."Yes...it's all my fault Eiji...I can't do anything...I'm so weak...so powerless.."said Kazumi quietly. "Your not,"replied Eiji. Eiji lifted her chin up and moved his head closer to hers. He then placed his lips with the girl that was crying on his chest.

"What are you talking about Sakura? You didn't lie to me...you are so honest...so kind...so caring...and so beautiful."said Fuji. When Sakura heard of the word "honest" she pushed Fuji away. _Honest..._she thought_ the one trait that I never had or will have is honesty. I lie everyday...to everyone...and the ones that are so precious to me. Obaa-chan...you've done so much for me and I still lied to you. Sakuno...I wish I was more like you. Kazumi...you are so strong-willed...nothing ever gets to you. Eiji...you are always positive. You don't think negative things. And Fuji. You are kind, caring, smart, honest...and all those other good traits. A girl like me can never deserve a boy like you..._

"Fuji...I'm not honest. I lie almost everyday. I lie to everyone who is precious to me...grandma, Sakuno, Kazumi, Eiji, and you, Fuji. I'm sorry that I can't spend my whole life with you, but...I'm glad that I met you."smiled Sakura. Fuji looked at her. _There it is again. She smiles even though she is in so much pain...why do you smile and tell everybody that everything is ok with you..but really it's not...why?_

"Fuji...thank you for everything you did for me. I...I love you..."whispered Sakura. Fuji eyes widened. _Did she say that she loved me? I thought she didn't...Sakura..._ "I...I love you too...Sakura,"said Fuji smiling. Fuji pushed Sakura against the wall (again) and they slowly moved their heads together until their lips touched. After a few minutes, their heads seperated and they both looked at each other in the eye.

"Fuji...I wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I couldn't. Being honest wasn't my specialty. Even though I knew lying was bad and people can get hurt from it...I didn't care. I still kept on lying. So today I'm going to tell you the whole truth Fuji." Fuji looked shocked. "You really did lie to me?"asked Fuji. Sakura only looked away and nodded. She then opened her eyes. She went up to Fuji and gently kissed him on the lips. "Promise me...Fuji...when I tell you the whole truth...you won't leave me?" Fuji nodded his head.

"Ok." Sakura took in a deep breath and opened her mouth,"My grandma told you that I liked the United States, so I stayed over there right?" Fuji nodded. "Ok, well...that wasn't the reason. The real reason was because..." "Was because what Sakura?"asked Fuji. Sakura looked into his eyes and then she looked away. She then gulped and then she said,"because I had a husband over there..."

**(A/N Sorry if this chapter was too short. I didn't have any ideas for this story. First fanfic ever. Yep. This was my whole plan along. Sakura had a husband and didn't tell anybody until now...yep! So if you got any good ideas, please share them with me! Thank you and please R&R!)**


	7. His True Feelings

I Love You

Chapter Seven

"What?"whispered Fuji with his eyes really wide. Fuji stood up and slowly backed away from Sakura. Sakura got up and ran to Fuji and hugged him. "Please...don't leave me..."cried Sakura. Fuji slowly pushed Sakura away and then he walked out of her room. "Fuji!"yelled Sakura. She ran out of her room and saw Fuji exiting her house. Kazumi and Eiji were right outside of Sakura's room and they heard and saw everything.

"Is it...true Sakura? That you have...a...umm..."asked Kazumi. Sakura slowly nodded her head and locked herself in her room. Kazumi and Eiji looked at each other. "I...I...can't believe it Eiji..."said Kazumi. "I think that the big news shocked Fuji...I mean...he loved her a lot..."said Eiji quietly. "Well, tomorrow is school, so let's just see what will happen then. I mean, most of their classes, they are together,"said Kazumi. Eiji nodded and walked out of Sakura's house with Kazumi.

The next day came by. It was a Monday. The day that Sakura will see Fuji most of the day since they had many of their classes together. _Its 7:05. I have to get up and get ready for school...but... I don't want to see him. I knew that I shouldn't have told him the truth...now he's freaked out...and...I'm sick remember? I can't go to school...sigh_. Sakura lazily got up and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She then went downstairs to eat breakfast that her grandma made for her.

"You aren't suppose to go to school Sakura, but you look alright. I guess I can let you go today, but if anything happens call me ok? So anything happen last night when I was gone Sakura?"asked Sakura's Obaa-chan. Sakura stopped eatting and just looked at her breakfast. She then smiled at her grandma and nodded a no. After eatting her breakfast, she ran upstairs to get dressed in her school uniform and then out the door. She slowly walked. Sakura was thinking about what would happen if she didn't tell Fuji. _What would happen if I didn't tell him? I bet that it would be a thousand times better than this_ thought Sakura.

Sakura walked across a road without paying attention about the cars driving by. She didn't notice a car speeding by. "HEY WATCH OUT!"screamed an unknown voice. Sakura turned over and noticed that a red car was coming towards her. Sakura didn't move. She stood there with her eyes opened, shivering. _Why...why can't I move? I need to move...but...I can't...I'm scared!_ The car tried to stop, but it hit Sakura in the stomach before the vehicle stopped moving.

The women in the car came rushing out. "Oh no! Are you ok? Oh my gosh your bleeding! Hang in there...hang...in...ther..."said the voice. The voice disappeared off slowly. Then all Sakura could see was darkness. After what seemed like forever, Sakura then saw light. She slowly opened her eyes and saw beautiful sapphire eyes staring down into her slowly opening eyes. "Fuji!"yelled Sakura with her eyes full of tears. Sakura hugged the person who she thought was Fuji.

The person slowly pushed Sakura away. "I am sorry. I am not Fuji, but he's my brother. Do you know him?" Sakura looked at the women. She looked incredibly beautiful and she reminded her of Fuji. Sakura looked down and nodded. "Yea...I know him..."cried Sakura. "I am really sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Sakura nodded a slow no. "Good...so are you Fuji's classmate?" Sakura smiled at Fuji's sister and nodded a yes.

"Wow. So you were on your way to school huh?" "O...oh no! School! I have to go to scho..."Sakura said getting up and only finding herself on the floor. "OWW!"screamed Sakura. "Oh my! Be careful! The doctor said that you shouldn't walk around, and the doctor said that you are sick!" The women gently helped Sakura up and gently placing Sakura into the hospital bed. "Thank you...very much. Um...may I know your name?"asked Sakura. "My name is Natsumi,"winked Natsumi.

Sakura laughed. "Somehow...you really remind me of Fuji,"said Sakura. "Do I? Hahaha I get that a lot. And your name is Sakura I suppose?"said Natsumi. Sakura nodded. "How did you know?" questioned Sakura. "Everytime Fuji came home, he would always tell me about you. But it was funny yesterday...he came home and he didn't mention anything about you. Although he looked so sad. He was even crying! I asked him what was wrong, but he didn't say anything. Pretty weird huh?"said Natsumi.

"Yea...It is...isn't it?"whispered Sakura. Natsumi stared at Sakura and asked,"Is it hard having a husband while you love another boy?" Sakura's eyes widened. "H-how dod you know? You said that Fuji didn't say anything!"said Sakura. "Yea Fuji didn't say anything, but his diary says it all!"snickered Natsumi. "EHH! He has a diary? And you looked at it!"yelled Sakura. Natsumi laughed. "I just had to look at it! I never saw him cry before, so I wanted to know what happened. You guys kissed too huh?"laughed Natsumi.

Sakura blushed. Natsumi continued laughing and stared into Sakura's eyes. Her expression was scary. It looked like she was going to kill someone. Sakura gulped in fear. "I know that you didn't want to marry another man. Your too young anyways! And I know that you love Fuji more than anything else! So why are you married to another man?"asked Natsumi with her death glare.

"Well...I'm not exactly married to him yet. When I turn 18 I have to marry him. Well, he was my tennis coach. When I won the tennis competition in the U.S. he wanted to marry me, so he can use me to make money. He knew if he told me directly, I would say no, so he got me drunk. He then proposed to me and I said yes since I was drink and I didn't know anything. When I got back to my senses, I figured out that I had agreed to marry him, so I wanted a divorce, but if I get a divorce he will kill me, so I ran away to the U.S. He figured out that I was here so he followed me here. He now has my sister hostage. If I don't come back to him than my sister won't live..."said Sakura crying.

Natsumi was silent. "I know what your thinking. You probably think I'm stupid and I should stay away from Fuji huh?"cried Sakura. "Heh...of course not. You were right to tell Fuji the truth. If you did not then tell Fuji the truth then Fuji would be living in a world of lies and you wouldn't want that right?"said Natsumi. Sakura nodded while whiping her tears away. "Well I have to go now. Nice to talk to you Sakura! I'm sorry I hit you! See you later!"said Natsumi while heading towards the door.

"Wait! Can you tell Fuji what I just told you? I'm afraid of even looking at him,"asked Sakura. Natsumi nodded her head a no while putting on her sunglasses. "You love him right? You should do it,"said Natsumi while walking out of the room. Then there was silence. "Yea...guess I have to...thanks Natsumi.."whispered Sakura.

Fuji was about to walk to the tennis courts when he heard Eiji scream his name. "FUJI!"screamed Eiji while running up to Fuji. "What is it Eiji?"asked Fuji. "Your sister...is here...at the front gate..."said Eiji while trying to take a breath. _Onee-chan? What is she doing here?_ Fuji walked to the front of the school and saw his sister leaning against the gates. Fuji walked up to his big sister. "Onee-chan what are you doing here?"asked Fuji.

Natsumi placed her hand on Fuji's shoulders and whispered into his ears saying,"Fuji...Sakura got in a car accident. She got hit by a car..." Fuji's eyes widened. "What!"screamed Fuji. Natsumi began to whisper into his ears again. "She's in the hospital right now. She's sick also. I think the only way she can be cured is you Fuji. Be by her side. Go Fuji!" Fuji backed away. "But..." "Listen to your heart Fuji. I think it's telling you to go to her don't you think?"asked Natsumi while entering her car.

"Listen to your heart Fuji...she's calling for you."said Natsumi and then she drove off. (A/N: Teeheehee...got the listen to your heart from the music. I was listening to it soo yea. lol.) Fuji nodded his head and ran over to the hospital as fast as he can.


	8. Accident

I Love You

Chapter 8

(A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating! I will finish this fanfic. I promise! Thank you! Please review!)

Sakura was staring outside the window, counting the leaves that were slowly falling off the tree...

_Haha...that tree is just like my heart...my heart is falling piece by piece..._thought Sakura.

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood the one and only, Fuji Syusuke, panting like he just ran a mile in 6 minutes.

"F-Fuji? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I-I heard y-you were in a c-car accident."

"Oh...Natsumi must've told you...haha that's kinda funny...she was the one that hit me.."

"WHAT! She'll pay..."

"No! She helped me get in the hospital so...it's ok. Don't...uhh...punish her.."

Fuji sighed and sat down on the hospital bed that Sakura was sitting on.

"I-I'm so sorry...even though I promised that I wouldn't run away...from you when you told me your secret...I acted like a coward...and ran out the door after I promised you..."

"Don't be angry at yourself. It was my fault to begin with. I never told you my secret and I waited until our relationship grew deeper...and I told you when we were in love...sorry..."

"It's not your fault..."

"Now that your here, Fuji, I need to tell you why I'm engaged to a sick idiot like Kyo."

Fuji stared at his lover with his eyes and ears opened to listen.

"Well...you see...we're not officially married yet. We're just engaged. I won the competition in the U.S. and Kyo, my coach, wanted to propose to me, so he can use me to make money for him. He knew that I wouldn't accept his proposal, so he decided to get my drunk. When I was drunk, he asked me and I said yes since I didn't know...I woke up the next morning and saw Kyo standing right next to me and noticed a ring on my ring finger. I asked him what happened and kissed me on the cheek and said 'We're going to be married!' I was so shocked! I didn't believe him! He told me what he did to me and he told me if I asked for a divorce...he would kill my sister...which he has hostage. Obaa-chan doesn't know about Sakuno because I told her that she was sleeping over at her friend's house for a week...I have to go back to the U.S. and if I don't return to him in 10 days...he will kill Sakuno..."

Fuji was silent. He didn't know what to say. The person that he loved was in so much pain and he couldn't do anything about it. He gently stroke her cheek.

Sakura touched his hand that were on her cheeks.

"I don't want to marry him..."

Fuji pulled Sakura closer.

"I-I don't want to marry that...that...MONSTER!" yelled Sakura.

"I know...I know."

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile at school...

"Hmm I wonder where's Fuji. I haven't seem him at all since his sister wanted to talk to him at the front gate..." asked Eiji.

"What if his sister turned into a vampire and wanted to suck his blood!" laughed Kazumi.

Eiji glared at her and gave her the 'yea I'm sure that's possible' look.

"Sheesh I'm just joking. Where else could he be?"

"I don't know!" sighed Eiji. "and I wanted him to treat me to burgers after school."

"I know! What if Sakura got into a car accident? and and Fuji's sister hit her and took her to the hospital! Then, she came here and told Fuji that and he ran to the hospital!" said Kazumi.

"That could _never _happen!" laughed Eiji.

"I know! But 10 points for me for great imagination!" laughed Kazumi.

"Awwww...You're so cutteeee!" Eiji cried and hugged her.

"Go away."

" -- "

-------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...at the hospital...

"Achoo!" sneezed Sakura.

"You caught the cold?" asked Fuji smiling.

"No...I think someone is talking about me..."

"Sure! Maybe it's Kazumi and Eiji! and their wondering where I am and their saying that my sister is a vampire! and she's here to suck my blood! and I got scared and ran away!"

Sakura laughed. "Hahaha! I don't think their talking about vampires.."

"Haha I'm just joking" Fuji chuckled.

----------------------------------------

At school again...

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eiji and Kazumi sneezed in unison.

"You got the cold?" Eiji asked.

"Maybe. I think it's contagious." Kazumi replied.

"Yeah, me too."

"If so..."

"If so?"

"Stay away from me, Eiji"

" -- "

-----------------------------------

Hospital again...

Sakura and Fuji were laughing and forgetting about her worries until something came flying in, breaking the window, and pierced the wall.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" yelled Sakura.

Fuji looked at the wall and saw an arrow with a letter wrapped around it.

He walked to it and pulled it out of the wall.

"I think it's for you..."

Fuji handed Sakura the arrow and she unwrapped the letter.

She opened it and read it. She then crumpled the paper and threw it at the wall.

"What did it say?" asked Fuji.

Sakura didn't say anything and looked out the window with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Fuji walked up and picked up the crumpled paper. He opened it and read it out loud.

"9 more days to go...Sakura..."

Fuji stared at Sakura. He saw the pain, anger, and resentment in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't know what to say..." whispered Fuji.

"Don't be. It was my fault for having him as a coach anyway. I wish I can figure out a plan or something..."

Fuji's eyes opened and widened.

"That's it!"

Sakura stared at him. "What's it?"

"We make a plan! A plan that let's you be free...Sakuno be safe...and you...be with me..."

Sakura blushed and smiled. "Haha...so...any plans popping in yet?"

Fuji stared at the ceiling. Few minutes later...a sadistic smile appeared on his face.

"I got it."

(A/N:Finished! Sorry! It's so short...anyways...Thanks for reading! and please review! arigatou! I will finish this story for sure!)


	9. Why?

I Love You

Chapter 9

(A/N: Chapter 9! I think I might update at least one a day. So this will be finished soon!)

_On the previous chapter..._

_"Don't be. It was my fault for having him as a coach anyway. I wish I can figure out a plan or something..."_

_Fuji's eyes opened and widened._

_"That's it!"_

_Sakura stared at him. "What's it?"_

_"We make a plan! A plan that let's you be free...Sakuno be safe...and you...be with me..."_

_Sakura blushed and smiled. "Haha...so...any plans popping in yet?"_

_Fuji stared at the ceiling. Few minutes later...a sadistic smile appeared on his face._

_"I got it."_

_Flashback End._

"What do you mean 'I got it?'" Sakura asked. "You got an idea?"

"Yes! But we need the help of Kazumi and Eiji too." Fuji smiled.

"Can you tell me?"

"Of course."

Fuji whispered something to Sakura and she smiled very big.

"Well, I need to buy what I need for this plan, so I'll go now."

"Okay. I'll call Kazumi's cell about this. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Bye." Fuji smiled and walked out of the room.

Sakura asked a nurse for a phone and dialed Kazumi's cellphone number.

-------------------------------------

At school...

_ring ring ring_ Kazumi picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Kazumi?_"

"Hey! Do you know where Fuji is? He isn't at school."

"_Well he was at the hospital...because...I got hit by a car.._"

"YOU GOT HIT BY A CAR? ARE YOU OK? Wait...where have I heard that before..."

"_Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry. Well, remember when I said that I had a husband in the US?_"

"Oh yeah...are you still going back?"

"_Well, Fuji thought of a plan for all of us to be happy...except Kyo of course.._"

"What is the plan?"

"_Okay, when I tell you, can you later tell Eiji?"_

"Sure...what is the plan? Tell me!"

Sakura then told Kazumi the plan, exactly what Fuji had said.

"Wow...okay! I'll tell Eiji right away!"

"_Thanks..So I guess...see ya._"

"Ok! Eiji and I will visit you after school...also...I need to get to class now..soo bye!"

Kazumi hanged up the phone and remembered that the next class, Japanese History, she sat next to Eiji.

_I guess I'll tell him then,_ Kazumi thought and ran to her next class.

"And then Hideyoshi betrayed Nobunaga..." Kazumi's Japanese History teacher read.

"Pssttt, Eiji..." Kazumi whispered.

"What, Kazumi?" Eiji replied quietly.

"Fuji told Sakura that told me that Fuji has a plan for Sakura not having to go to the US."

"Really? What is it?"

Kazumi took a piece of paper and wrote the exact words Sakura had told her and quietly handed it to Eiji. Eiji was about to get it, but Reiko, a snobby jerk who likes Eiji, stepped on Kazumi's hand.

"OW!" Kazumi cried.

"Oh my, I'm soo sorry, Kazumi. Hmm? What is this note? Is it a LOVE letter?" Reiko laughed.

Then the whole class started laughing.

"No it isn't!" Kazumi pointed out.

"That's what they all say!"

"It's true! It's not a love letter!"

"HAHAH! Let's see it then!"

Reiko took the note, but Eiji stood up and took the note off her grasp.

"What is wrong with you? If you knew how Kazumi is, then you'd believe that it isn't a love note! She's always honest! And I also know...that...she doesn't like me.." Eiji scolded.

"What, Eiji? You like HER?" Reiko shouted.

Kazumi stood up and slapped Reiko on the face.

"You...jerk...that note was important...it was to prevent Sakura going to the US...and here you are thinking it's a love note..." Kazumi mumbled.

"How dare you hit my beautiful face!"

"BRING IT ON!"

Then Reiko pushed Kazumi, but Kazumi took her head and bashed it on her desk. Reiko got back up and tackled her to the ground. Kazumi kicked Reiko to the side.

While Kazumi and Reiko were fighting, Eiji opened the note and read it.

"Hahahah...HAHAHAHH! This plan is so Fuji!" Eiji laughed.

Everyone stopped. Kazumi pushed Reiko away and stood up, walking to Eiji.

"I know..isn't it?" laughed Kazumi.

"Hey...we're not done yet..." Reiko ordered.

"No no no, Reiko. For you and Kazumi disrupting my class, go to the principal's office!" their teacher ordered.

"Fine..." Reiko and Kazumi replied and walked out of the room.

"Now continuing class..."

------------------------------------

At the principal's office...

"DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL FOR TWO WEEKS!" the principal screamed.

------------------------------------

At the hospital...

"...and that's why I can't do my part of the plan...sorry." Kazumi finished.

"Oh, so you're going to be in detention?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. It sucks! It's not even my fault! It's that bit-"

"Now now, Kazumi. No foul language!" Eiji scolded.

"Haha." Sakura laughed.

"But she did start it! She stomped on my hhaannnnddd!"

"Calm down, Kazumi. Don't cause any more hate in love."

"Hmph. You suck, Eiji."

"That's cruel." Eiji sobbed.

"This might be a little too late to ask this, but what did you guys do at the dance? The last time I asked Kazumi, she was like so embarrassed so I want to know." Sakura asked.

Eiji and Kazumi blushed madly.

"Well do you really want to know?" Eiji asked.

"Fine...I'll tell Sakura..I don't care anymore." Kazumi answered and stared at Sakura.

_Flashback Begins_

_"Hey! I like this song!" Kazumi smiled at Eiji._

_"Oh, Kaze no Tabibito? I like that song too!"_

_Eiji then stood up and bowed in front of Kazumi and asked,"May I have this dance?"_

_Kazumi smiled very brightly and took his hand. She stood up and walked to the dance floor holding on to Eiji's hand. Then she let go of his hand and started shaking her hips. Eiji sighed and danced to the rhythm._

_When the song ended, the next song was called Shizukana Yoru ni by Tanaka Rie. _(A/N: Shizukana Yoru ni is in the anime Gundam Seed by the way.) _The song was quiet and slow, so Kazumi put her left hand on his shoulder. Eiji placed his left hand on her hips. Then Kazumi placed her head on Eiji's shoulder and closed her eyes. Eiji blushed._

_"Hey, Kazumi?" Eiji slowly asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I have something to tell you."_

_"What?"_

_"I...I like you."_

_Kazumi blushed madly and slowly moved away from him._

_"Sorry, Eiji."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I like you more than a friend, but less than a couple...Sorry."_

_"..."_

_"Just forget what I said. Let's go back to Sakura's house since this is the final song." Eiji answered silently._

_"Okay..."_

_Flashback end_

"...so in other words, Eiji, you got rejected?" Sakura asked.

"...yeah" Eiji sighed.

"You shouldn't have said that, Sakura..." Kazumi said.

"And we already kis-" Eiji began.

Sakura gasped. "You already did? Wow!"

After a long moment of silence, someone knocked on the door. It was Fuji holding the equipment.

"Okay. Let's use our remaining days to set these up." Fuji smiled sadistically. "He won't know what we have in store for him.."

(A/N: Yay! A lot of EijiXOC love! For the people who wanted to know what happened at the party, that's what happened. You MIGHT know what the plan is in the next chapter! Thanks to the people who review this fanfic. Thank you all!)


	10. Plan Intiated

I Love You

Chapter 10

(A/N: Thank you for reviews! Hope you like this chapter!)

_On the previous chapter..._

_"...so in other words, Eiji, you got rejected?" Sakura asked._

_"...yeah" Eiji sighed._

_"You shouldn't have said that, Sakura..." Kazumi said._

_"And we already kis-" Eiji began._

_Sakura gasped. "You already did? Wow!"_

_After a long moment of silence, someone knocked on the door. It was Fuji holding the equipment._

_"Okay. Let's use our remaining days to set these up." Fuji smiled sadistically. "He won't know what we have in store for him.."_

_Flashback End_

"Fuji is going sadistic again..." Eiji brought up.

Kazumi smiled and stared at Eiji. Sakura stared at Kazumi and letted out a little "Hmm" sound.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Fuji asked.

"Oh, nothing.."

"Hey, Fuji?" Kazumi asked.

"Yes, Kazumi?"

"I...kinda got in trouble today so I have detention for 2 weeks after school...so I can't do my part of the mission. Sorry everyone. I was so childish. Getting into a sissy fight..."

"Kazumi..." Eiji mumbled.

"It's okay, Kazumi. We'll just have Eiji fill in your part of the work. Right, Eiji?"

"Huh? Yeah..."

"Hm?"

Fuji walked closer to Sakura and whispered into Sakura's ear," Hey, is it just me, or is Kazumi and Eiji quite moody today?"

Sakura whispered back,"Yeah, I know...hey...maybe something more happened at the dance.."

"The dance? What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we got to initiate the plan!"

"Are you sure you can do your part?"

"I'm strong enough! Don't worry." And with that statement, Sakura pecked a little kiss on Fuji's lips.

Kazumi smiled brightly. "You guys seem pretty confident for you guys to be a 'couple' Aren't you a tad worried that the plan won't work? I mean, he's from America. Are you sure that the Police would listen to anything related to America?"

"Don't worry, Kazumi. And we're not a couple!" Sakura remarked.

"That was a little harsh to Fuji, the guy who you had your first-" Kazumi stopped. Eiji widened his eyes.

"?" Fuji thought.

"Excuse me. It was about time that I have to go home...it's getting late. Bye. Good luck with the plan today." And with that she stood up and ran out of the room.

"Late? It's only 5:00...Kazumi has detention for one hour right? What if we just start the plan at 4 every day so Kazumi can do her part?" Sakura wondered.

"..." Eiji stared outside the window watching Kazumi dash out of the hospital. She tripped, but immediatly got up. She looked up at the window and saw Eiji. Widening her eyes, she continue running.

"So, Sakura. Did Ryo tell you where he was going to meet you?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah, he said Warehouse 2 at the Yokozawa Pier." Sakura answered.

"I see..then let's go now!"

"eiji...Eiji...EIJI...**EIJI**!"

Eiji awoke from his daze. "What, Fuji?"

"Let's go! What's were you thinking about that made you leave this world?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Eiji got up and slowly followed Fuji and Sakura out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------

At Warehouse 2...

"Wow, this warehouse is BIG!" Fuji remarked.

"Hehehe. Now I know it would take more than one day to set these up." Sakura laughed.

Eiji smiled weakly. "Hey, Eiji. Imma gonna try to draw a map of this warehouse...so stay here with Sakura ok?"

"Okay." Fuji took a big piece of paper and a pencil from the bag they brought and walked away.

"So...Eiji."

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Yes, something is wrong. The cheerful, happy Eiji has disappeared. Where is he?"

"He, You make it sound so funny, but in reality it isn't."

"What are you saying?"

"Love."

"I didn't say that."

"Why, Sakura?"

"Huh?"

"Why doesn't Kazumi like me?" Suddenly, Sakura heard water dripping to the floor. Eiji was CRYING?

"Eiji, I-"

"You're her best friend. Why don't you know?"

"Well..."

Sakura giggled a little.

"What?"

"Few days before the dance, Kazumi and I were shopping for clothes to wear at the dance. Then she made a statement about you."

"Was it bad?"

"Completely opposite."

"What she say?"

"This is what she did..."

_Flashback from Chapter Two..._

_"Ummmm... hey Sakura... who was that kid with the red hair? He looks kawaii!" Kazumi squealed. Sakura stared at Kazumi._

_"So?" Kazumi asked._

_"I think it's Kikumaru Eiji...he's one of the regulars on the tennis team." _

_Kazumi dozed off into space...drooling, and sighing every now and then. Sakura looked at her and pretended that she didn't know her because people in the store were looking at them. Sakura slowly tip-toed away and she found a pink tank-top that had a read heart one it with glitter._

_Flashback end_

"She said that?"

"Yep. Everything she said about you was good. Every single thing. It was either 'Ahhh he's soo cute!' or 'There he is! Let's talk to him!' or 'Eiji...' and other things. She seemed to really like you."

"That's not true! She rejected me! After that...she's being less nice."

"Huh?"

"She sometimes told me to stay away from her...and whenever I sit next to her at lunch, she leaves..."

"...Don't worry, Eiji! I'll find what's wrong with her no matter what!"

"Thanks, Sakura. You're a true friend." Eiji cried and started hugging Sakura.

"Don't create any misunderstandings, Eiji."

"You promise right?"

"I promise. If I don't find out, I will purposly get a F on a very important test."

"Hahaha." Eiji's frown turned upside down and laughed for a long time.

...a little too long.

"I don't think that joke was THAT funny, Eiji." Sakura laughed.

"Me neither." Eiji suddenly stopped laughing.

"..."

"Hey, Eiji! Hey, Sakura!" Fuji smiled showing them the map he drew.

"Wow! It's great!" Sakura pointed out.

"Yep! great!"

"Let's get started then!"

(A/N:This story is about to end. Maybe one or two more chapters to go! Thank you everyone for reading it! Please review! Thank you!)


	11. Inui's Help

I Love You

Chapter 11

(A/N: There is two to three more chapters left! Hope you like the story so far! Please review! Thank you! Kudos! Oh yeah, in chapter 6, I said that they will meet at the park, but I wrote that so long ago that I forgot they were meeting in the park. Sorry to the people who were confused!)

_On the previous chapter:_

_"Hey, Eiji! Hey, Sakura!" Fuji smiled showing them the map he drew._

_"Wow! It's great!" Sakura pointed out._

_"Yep! great!"_

_"Let's get started then!"_

_Flashback End_

_8 days left_

"Okay you see this corner over here?" Fuji asked while circling the top left corner. "There is a boxish looking thing that has all the wires in this warehouse. We need to open that box so we could turn on the electricity in this warehouse. Unfortunately, you need a 7 letter code to unlock it."

"So what do you think it is?" Sakura asked.

"I think the first letter is H and the last letter is I." Fuji answered.

"How do you know?" replied Eiji.

"I found a piece of paper on the ground that had H, 5 lines, and an I."

"So for today, we just have to crack the code?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah. We need to look around this warehouse for clues."

"Roger, Fuji-'sensei'!" Sakura joked.

"Funny."

"Imma gonna go to the boxy thing and look there okay?" Eiji suggested.

"Then I'll go here." Sakura pointed at an area.

"Okay then, I'll look here." Fuji pointed at another area.

"Since there's no electricity here, we gotta bring flashlights." Eiji ordered.

Fuji and Sakura nodded. Then they went their separate ways.

----------------------------------------

Sakura looked at the walls and the boxes and the ground too. She noticed nothing special.

Fuji was looking at the pattern of how the wires were going. There was no pattern.

Eiji stared at the box.

_Flashback begins_

_"There is a boxish looking thing that has all the wires in this warehouse. We need to open that box so we could turn on the electricity in this warehouse. Unfortunately, you need a 7 letter code to unlock it."_

_"So what do you think it is?" Sakura asked._

_"I think the first letter is H and the last letter is I." Fuji answered._

_Flashback ends_

"Begins with H and ends with I eh?" Eiji looked at the ground and noticed a scrap piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.

It said: Hatsuki Kazuma will be at Oahu for vacation, so the vice president will be in charge for the whole week. Get ready for a week of Hell, workers. - A Major Workman to all of the workers.

Now that he remembered, this used to be a shipping warehouse, a place where imported items were stored until someone ordered it. Around the day after the dance, these warehouses weren't in use anymore because the workers all quitted while the president was a vacation. The vice president was very strict, or so the news lady said.

"Wait-a-minute! Hatsuki...the code is seven letters...beginning with H and ending with I...I GOT IT!"

Then Eiji turned around to the boxy thing and put in Hatsuki. Suddenly, the lights turned up the whole warehouse.

"The lights on! I got to go to our meeting place." Sakura ran to the direction of the meeting place.

"The lights on? I wonder who did it...well I got to go to the meeting place."

----------------------------------------

Sakura and Fuji arrived at the meeting spot at the same time.

"Sakura?"

"Fuji?"

"Did you break the code?" Sakura asked.

"No. I guess you didn't either, Sakura."

"No."

"Then.."

"EIJI!" Sakura and Fuji answered together.

"What?" Eiji asked while running to them.

"What was the code?" Sakura asked.

"Hatsuki." Eiji answered.

"Isn't that.." Fuji thought.

"Yeah, it's the shipping president's last name."

"No, not that..what's his first name?"

"Kazuma."

"Hmmm...whatever. Let's go home."

----------------------------------------

_7 days left_

"We have to connect the cameras with the electricity box. Then connect that with this small control, so when Sakura meets Kyo, we are able to activate all the cameras to record their conversation!" explained Fuji.

"Nice plan, but how are we going to do that? We aren't scientific geniuses." replied Eiji.

"Yeah, Eiji's right. I don't know how connect the cameras with the...electricity box that connects to a switch..." remarked Sakura.

"I know...but I know someone who does."

----------------------------------------

"You need my help?" Inui asked.

"Hai, Inui" Fuji said.

"With what?"

"Ohh something very little..."

"Like what?"

"You just have to help us connect the camera into the main electricity system. Then connect that to a switch, so we can activate the cameras when we click it." smiled Fuji sadistically.

"Sure, I'll help you but why do you want to do that?"

"Just something..."

----------------------------------------

_Back at the warehouse..._

"Hmm...I'll just take a look around." said Inui.

"Let's add the video cameras while Inui looks around."

"We have to tried to hide them, so Kyo won't suspect anything." Sakura added.

Everybody nodded.

Fuji took off his backpack, and unzipped it to reveal a whole bunch of video cameras.

"Nice." smiled Eiji.

Everybody grabbed some cameras and ran around the warehouse to hide the cameras.

When everybody was done, they went back to the meeting spot where Inui was standing.

"You guys put the cameras in place right? Ok it should take about...5-6 days putting it all together. I have exams this week, so I can't spend so much time with this ok?" Inui explained.

"Right."Fuji smiled.

Everybody then went home.

----------------------------------------

_6 days left..._

"Ok. Inui. Work your magic." Eiji smirked.

"It's not magic. It's called intellect."

"...whateva."

"Heh."

Inui walked to one of the cameras and started fiddling with it.

"Gimme a screwdriver, Fuji." Inui ordered.

"Fine, Dr. Sadaharu." Fuji laughed and gave Inui a screwdriver.

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, Dr. Inui." Eiji laughed.

"Keep talking, then I'll stop."

"..."

"Thank you." And Inui continued working.

When it was 6:00, 1/4 of the work was done.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home." Inui sighed.

"Good job, Inui." Eiji praised.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

----------------------------------------

_5 days left..._

"Kazumi! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked when they went to the warehouse.

"I escaped detention. You're my best friend, so I should help you get away from this 'rapist'." Kazumi smiled.

"I was weak. I didn't want to go here again...because of Father...but I'll be strong! I'm a great mechanic you know." Kazumi showed everyone her tools.

"WOAH! Do you have every single tool in that?" Fuji asked.

"Of course." Kazumi said laughing heroically.

"So, since they're will be 2 people working now, then it would be 5 minutes per camera..." Inui started writing things down.

"Isn't he Inui-sempai? Why's he here?"

"Help." Sakura smiled brightly.

"Kazumi! You're back to normal!" Eiji cried and hugged her.

"You were worried, Eiji?"

"A lot!"

"Sorry."

"Hey, Kazumi was it? Time to get to work."

"Of course! I'll do whatever for you to stay here!" With that statement, Kazumi ran quickly to the nearest camera. She was zig-zaging across the warehouse.

"With a 'professonal' here, then it will be twice quicker!" Fuji smiled.

"Hurry up, Inui! I'm too short! Give me a boost!" Kazumi ordered.

"Yes, ma'am."

"...What?" Fuji laughed nervously.

"So bossy..." Sakura shook.

"o.O" Eiji widened his eyes.

At 8:00, 3/4 of the work was done.

"I'm soo tired.." Kazumi sighed.

"I think Inui is more tired than you..." Sakura giggled. She turned her head to stare at a half dead man lying on the ground.

"How? I did most of the work!"

"Don't know..."

"Well I guess it's time to go home..." Eiji yawned.

"Yeah. Bye guys." Fuji waved and walked the direction to his house.

"By the way, Kazumi. Why were so down a few days ago?" Sakura asked while she and Kazumi were walking home together.

"Because...you know Hatsuki Kazuma? The man who owned those warehouses? He's my father."

"What?"

"Then, when he heard from Oahu that all of the workers quitted, he immediately came home to see all of his money gone. All gone. We were pretty rich, but now, we're pretty poor. He was an only parent too. He desperately searched for money. Then he found a way, but it was illegal. Are you wondering why he won't get another job, right? It's because no one wanted to hire him because he was 'bossy'. Anyways, he did something very illegal and the police found out and got arrested."

"Oh..sorry I asked..it was because Eiji was worried."

"Well, I can't mourn for my whole life. Gotta move on. Well, this is my house. See ya!" Kazumi waved a goodbye and walked to the tiny house.

(A/N: Long chapter. I know. Well hope you liked it! Sorry if it sucks.)


	12. One More Day Left

I Love You

Chapter 12

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews. As I said in the last chapter, this story is closing in. Please enjoy this chapter. Thank you everyone for supporting me!)

_On the previous chapter..._

_"Then, when he heard from Oahu that all of the workers quitted, he immediately came home to see all of his money gone. All gone. We were pretty rich, but now, we're pretty poor. He was an only parent too. He desperately searched for money. Then he found a way, but it was illegal. Are you wondering why he won't get another job, right? It's because no one wanted to hire him because he was 'bossy'. Anyways, he did something very illegal and the police found out and got arrested."_

_"Oh..sorry I asked..it was because Eiji was worried."_

_"Well, I can't mourn for my whole life. Gotta move on. Well, this is my house. See ya!" Kazumi waved a goodbye and walked to the tiny house._

_Flashback end..._

----------------------------------------

_4 days left..._

"Ok we got the most of the cameras connected to the main electricity system. How many cameras left?" asked Fuji.

"3 more." replied Eiji.

"It should take about 5 minutes for each one so...about 15 minutes for that. Ask Inui how long will it take to connect the main electricity to a compact switch."

"Right."

Eiji, then, ran off to find Inui.

Suddenly, arms wrapped Fuji's waist.

"Hey hottie" smiled Sakura.

"Hey sweetie" laughed Fuji.

"Everything seems to be going according to plan huh?" whispered Sakura in Fuji's ear.

"Yeah. It's almost time...I hope this plan works..."

"What do you mean? You made up the plan with full intention of rescuing me from a monster, so it WILL work! Love conquers all!"

"That line is so cheesy...no one uses it anymore."

"Shut up you sadist" laughed Sakura.

"Fuji-sir! We finished connecting the remaining cameras." interrupted Eiji.

"Sir?" asked Sakura.

"Well he's kind of like the boss you know so...ehh whatever."

"Haha. Ok so did you ask Inui about the switch?"

"Yeah, he said about 2 days."

"Then we should have about a day left...good. Everything is going according to schedule."

"I told you 'sir' would fit him." whispered Eiji into Sakura's ear.

"Hahaha." laughed Sakura.

Inui and Kazumi walked up to them a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay long. My parents said I have to be home around 4 because my cousin's are coming over." said Inui.

"I have tons of homework to do. I don't want to waste my stamina. Sorry everyone." bowed Kazumi.

"We will work on connecting the eletricity system to a swith tomorrow."

After that, everybody went home...

-----------------------------------------

_3 days left..._

There was nothing Fuji, Eiji, and Sakura could do.

Inui and Kazumi were the experts. One was smart and the other was a master mechanic.

Eiji, Fuji, and Sakura would just stand there look at them.

"Ahhh...I'm going outside to get some fresh air..." yawned Eiji.

---------------------------------------

_Outside..._

As Eiji walked out of the door, he noticed a fast shadow move around the corner.

Eiji walked over there. To his disappointment, he saw no one. Or nothing at the least.

"Hmm...was I hallucinating?"

When Eiji came back in, he saw Inui talking to Fuji.

"You guys almost done?" asked Eiji.

"Hey Eiji! We are almost done, yes. We got all the wires with most of the cameras. Tomorrow we just need to connect the wires with the remaining camera and and connect it to this button" explained Inui, as he held up a small looking cellphone but had one huge button on it.

"Good job today you guys! See you tomorrow."

Sakura was walking home when she heard her name.

She turned around to find Eiji running towards her.

"What's wrong Eiji-kun?"

"I need to tell you something..."

He whispered something into her ear and they both ran to a store to search for something.

---------------------------------------

_2 days left..._

"Woohoo! We're almost done!" sang Eiji and dancing.

"It's kind of boring...maybe because we don't have anything to do?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry. I've brought somethings we could play with today." smiled Fuji.

He took off his backpack and took out PSPs, DS', iPods, chips, soda, water, and then he took out three small boxes.

"Wow...where did you get all of those things? and what's with the small boxes?" asked Eiji.

"I have my sources. And these three small boxes...haha you'll see."

Fuji tapped the top of one of the boxes three times and threw it on the ground.

Suddenly, the small box glowed blindly and transformed into a chair.

"WHAT THE HECK! HOW DID YOU!" screamed Sakura.

"Don't worry about it. At least we have something comfy to sit on." smiled Fuji sadistically.

Kazumi and Inui came running over.

"We saw light over here so what happ- what the heck? You brought a chair?" Kazumi remarked.

"I wouldn't call it a chair..." laughed Eiji.

"It's a chair. What else could it be?" replied Kazumi.

Sakura picked up another small box and showed it to Kazumi.

"It could be this."

"Are you going crazy? That small thing can't be that chair."

"Just watch and learn Kazumi."

Sakura tapped the top of the box three times and threw it on the ground.

The box glowed and transformed into another chair.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"No foul languages please."

"WHATEVER! HOW DID THAT SMALL 'THING' BECOME THAT CHAIR!" screamed Kazumi.

"We have no clue..." sighed Eiji.

"Cool isn't it?" Fuji smirked.

"Where did you get it?" asked Inui.

"Not telling."

"Anyway let's get back to work before something freaky happens." said Kazumi.

Kazumi dragged Inui away.

Eiji picked up the last small box and and tapped it three times and threw it on the ground.

Another chair popped up.

"Your really mysterious Fuji...I don't know if these things are from this century!" Eiji laughed.

"I know."

"What!"

"Nothing..."

The three musketeers sat on their chairs, playing with theirs games and eatting.

It was 5 P.M. Kazumi and Inui walked back to where their friends were.

They were sleeping.

"Aww isn't that cute?" Kazumi scoffed. "They are sleeping while we are working our butts off. Isn't that right Inui?"

Inui just stood there. Not talking.

"Inui? Yoohoo? Inui? You there? You awa...awake..." Kazumi clutched her hands.

"She walked in front of him and took off his glasses.

His eyes were closed.

_How could he sleep and stand up this whole time? Weird...Oh well. I'm just gonna go home and leave them here._

Kazumi looked at Eiji and kissed him on the cheek. Then she placed Inui's glasses in Eiji's hands.

She, then, ran off.

_7:30 P.M._

"Fuji wake up!" said Sakura.

"Fuji!"

"Mmm...what?" mumbled Fuji as he was slowly opening his eyes.

"It's already 7:30! We have to go home!"

"W-what! It's that late? Why didn't anyone wake us up?" asked Fuji.

Sakura and Fuji looked over at Eiji.

He was curled up like a cat.

"Eiji wake up! We have to go home!"

Eiji slowly opened his eyes and yawned.

"Wow it's dark..." yawned Fuji.

"Inui is that...you?" asked Fuji.

Everyone gasped.

Inui wasn't wearing his glasses.

Inui's eyes starting to open. His eyesight was blurry, but he could see that a certain red-head was holding onto his glasses.

"EIJI! WHY DO YOU HAVE MY GLASSES!"yelled Inui.

Eiji jumped out of his chair.

"What! I didn't take it! I promise!

"Then was it you Fuji!" yelled Inui.

Fuji shook his head no.

Inui glared at Sakura and she whispered,"N-no...it wasn't me!"

"Grr...then it's all of you!" screamed Inui, running after them.

"RUN!"screamed Eiji running for the door.

"KYAA!"yelled Sakura.

"OH MY GOD!"cried Fuji.

They all ran out the door, getting chased by Inui.

Little did they know...someone snuck inside the warehouse to do a little plan of their own.

(A/N:Hope you like this chapter! Please review! Thank you everyone!)


	13. The End

I Love You

Chapter 13

(A/N: FINAL CHAPTER! Sad isn't it? Well, I hope you like the ending and this final chapter. Enjoy!)

_On the previous chapter..._

_"What! I didn't take it! I promise!_

_"Then was it you Fuji!" yelled Inui._

_Fuji shook his head no._

_Inui glared at Sakura and she whispered,"N-no...it wasn't me!"_

_"Grr...then it's all of you!" screamed Inui, running after them._

_"RUN!"screamed Eiji running for the door._

_"KYAA!"yelled Sakura._

_"OH MY GOD!"cried Fuji._

_They all ran out the door, getting chased by Inui._

_Little did they know...someone snuck inside the warehouse to do a little plan of their own._

_Flashback end._

---------------------------------------

_The Final Day..._

The group, except Inui, were happily talking because their plan was finished.

As they walked into the warehouse, they dropped everything they were holding.

They saw all the cameras and wires in the middle, smashed up into pieces.

"W-what happened?" whispered Sakura, her voice very faint.

"I know what happened." said a voice.

"I know that voice! It's...it's Kyo!" cried Sakura.

Kyo walked out of the shadows with a flashlight.

"You think you can catch me on video camera?" asked Kyo, smiling.

"I bet it would've worked too..."replied Fuji, gritting his teeth.

"How did you know about our plan!" screamed Kazumi.

"I was spying on you the past few days. I waited for you guys to finish, then I can break everything, so your little plan wouldn't work!" smirked Kyo.

"So...so you were the one I saw!" stated Eiji.

"You saw him! Why didn't tell us?" Fuji remarked.

"I didn't know it was him! I just saw a shadow and I thought it was some kind of cat or something..."Eiji muttered.

"So if you here than my sister must be here!"Sakura yelled.

"Of course. Come out Sakuno."

Sakuno walked out of the darkness. She had bruises and small cuts all over her body.

"SAKUNO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"Oh nothing. I just...wanted to take my wrath out on her...you made me wait for 10 days just to see you."

"THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE PRIVILEGE TO BEAT UP MY SISTER!"

"Enough with the chit chat. If you come over to me, I will free Sakuno."

"Sakura..."whispered Fuji.

Sakura looked over at him and hugged him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I-I...don't want to do this...b-but...I have to...good bye Fuji..."cried Sakura.

She gave him a peck on the lips and slowly walked over to Kyo.

Kyo grabbed Sakura's hand and pushed Sakuno over to Fuji and the others.

"If you guys tell anyone about this...I'll kill Sakura. You guys wouldn't want that...would you?"

Kazumi, Fuji, and Sakuno shook their head no and looked at the ground.

Eiji smiled but kept it hidden.

"Kyo-san...if I wouldn't marry you...what would happen?" Sakura smirked.

"I'm afraid that I would have to kill you. Well...not really cause I wouldn't be able to make profit."

"That's all I needed to know." Sakura smiled.

Sakura kicked Kyo where the sun doesn't shine.

He fell over, holding his...uhh...sun?

Sakura took out a voice recorder and threw it to Eiji.

"Good throw, princess!" Eiji then ran out of the door.

"Y-You recorded our whole conversation!" Kyo got up and tried to grab Sakura.

She then took out a taser and starting zapping him.

Eiji came running in with a police officer.

"Alright sir! You're arrested for kidnapping!" said the officer.

Sakuno eyed the officer and yelled out,"Uncle Ishida! What are you doing here!"

"Uncle Ishida?" asked Fuji and Kazumi in unison.

"He's my uncle. He became a police officer 3 years ago."

"That's right. Sakura and Eiji-san came to me saying that they needed to borrow a taser and a voice recorder. I asked them why and they told me the whole story." explained Uncle Ishida, while putting handcuffs on Kyo. Then he pushed him out of the warehouse.

"I'll get you all! I swear!" yelled Kyo.

"That was...sudden." That was all Kazumi could say.

"Good job Eiji!" smiled Sakura.

"You too!"

They both shook hands and laughed.

"You two had this all planned, didn't you?" Fuji remarked.

"Yeah!"

"How did you know that Kyo destroyed your whole plan?" asked Sakuno.

"A few days ago, I saw a shadow outside. I knew it was someone and they saw our whole plan. I told Sakura and for safety, we went to her Uncle Ishida for help. We wanted to borrow a voice recorder to record the conversation just in case if the cameras wouldn't work. We also knew that Kyo would hurt Sakura after we showed him the voice recorder, so we borrowed a taser. We had her uncle wait outside until the right moment to come in and arrest him for kidnapping Sakuno." explained Eiji proudly.

"We could've used that plan instead of the video cameras...it would've been _FASTER_ Fuji..."scoffed Kazumi.

FujI chuckled and faced Sakura. "So the whole, 'I-I...don't want to do this...b-but...I have to...good bye Fuji..' talk was just an act?"

"To make Kyo-san believe it, yes." Sakura laughed.

"I'm just glad you're safe and out of the hands of a psycho." smiled Fuji, while hugging his new 'girlfriend'."

"But we just have one more problem.." Sakura stared at Eiji and Kazumi.

"Huh? Why are you looking at me?" Kazumi gulped hard and stared at Eiji.

"Fuji and I umm uhhh need to go to the bathroom, so can you guys wait here?" Sakura grabbed Fuji and ran away, but Fuji trip so she had to drag him.

"Don't mind about the guy that's being dragged!"

"It's kinda addicting.." Kazumi sighed and stared at Eiji.

"Good job, Eiji. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, you and Inui were doing everything, so I wanted to do something."

"Well, you're sharp eye saved Sakura." With that statement Kazumi passionate kissed Eiji.

"Awww...Fuji look at that!" Sakura whispered to Fuji behind a wall.

"Uh, Sakura?"

"What?"

"I really do need to go to the bathroom.."

"..."

"I'm going to burst!"

"RUN FUJI!"

When Kazumi finished, Eiji hugged Kazumi really tightly.

"Eiji..."

"Kazumi.."

"Anyways..Sakura come out from there!"

"I don't know who this Sakura is that you're talking about.." Sakura answered weakly, trying to act like an old lady.

"I can see through your act."

"Darn. Well at least everyone's happy...except Kyo of course."

"Yep! Nya!" Eiji laughed.

"Let's go home. Get a good rest."suggested Sakura.

They all went home, waving bye to each other.

---------------------------------------

_At school next morning..._

Sakura walked into her classroom and saw her 3 friends talking to each other.

She walked up to them.

"Hey guys! What's up."

"I heard that we are getting a new teacher!" replied Fuji.

"I hope he's nice." Kazumi stated.

"I wish he's funny." remarked Eiji.

The principal walked in.

"Sit down everybody! Some of you might know, we have a new teacher. Please come on in Mr. Kazuki."

The new teacher walked in. Eiji, Fuji, Kazumi, and Sakura widened their eyes.

"KYO!" they al yelled at the sametime.

"Hello Sakura. This is going to be a fun year don't you think?"

_ringgggg ringggg_

Sakura smacked her clock.

_Just a dream...thank god..._

Sakura brusher her teeth, changed, made herself toast, than walked to school.

She walked into the classroom and saw her 3 friends.

"Hey guys! I had the scariest dream ever!"

"What happened?" asked Fuji.

"You DON'T want to know." smiled Sakura.

--THE END--

(A/N:DONE! Hope you liked it...thank you everyone who supported me! xD Thanks for reading and please review! If you like Naruto, please read my other fanfic Mischievous Princesses. Thank you!)


End file.
